Broken Venus
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: ReiMinako. Some things just weren't meant to last.
1. Look right through me

Broken Venus  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Look Right Through Me

Violet eyes  
All seeing  
All knowing  
Mists within that  
See the future  
Or so they say  
I know they're wrong  
Whoever 'they' are  
Because you  
Cannot see me  
Nor my love  
For you  
The second sight  
May be yours to  
Control  
But love  
You do not understand  
Not at all  
You are blinded  
By your past  
You think love  
Does not exist  
Maybe you're right  
Maybe it doesn't  
It certainly seems that way  
To me now as you  
Look right through me  
Never see me  
Not for me  
I don't exist to you  
Do I?  
I don't exist at all…


	2. I'm not her

I'm Not Her

You told me that  
You loved me  
Only me  
Always and  
Forever  
You lied  
You lied to me  
Again  
As always  
I should never have  
Trusted you  
Especially not with  
My love  
Which you disguarded  
And my heart  
Which you have broken  
I've seen the way  
You look at her  
I've seen the passion  
In your eyes  
You never loved me  
That way  
I know that for a fact  
You love her  
Even though you know  
You will never have her  
You watch her from afar  
From a distance  
Never telling her  
Nor me  
The truth  
Why did you lie to me?  
Why didn't you tell me?  
But you didn't  
You continued to lie  
And lie  
You've broken me,  
Rei  
My heart  
And my soul  
Both broken  
Because of your lies  
I'll be dead soon,  
Rei  
You'll never see me again  
You've lost me  
And it's your own fault  
But perhaps that's  
Not true  
Perhaps it was me  
All along  
I was cursed  
Never to love  
And to die in darkness  
Alone  
I will soon  
He was right  
I'm going to die  
Loveless  
Why didn't you tell me  
That you loved her  
And not me  
You see,  
No matter how much  
I remind you of her,  
Rei  
I'm not her  
I'm not Usagi  
I'm Minako  
But now you've lost us both


	3. The fire

The Fire

The fire spoke  
To me that day  
In familiar tongues  
And tones  
Yet its timbre was  
Different  
Sadder  
Darker  
As though the light itself  
Had died  
I didn't know why  
The fire was crying  
I didn't know why  
I felt like my soul  
Had been torn in two  
Then I looked up  
And saw her smiling  
At me  
My Minako  
Smiling  
Smiling yet crying  
And she wasn't Minako  
She was a gohst  
Her arms littered with  
Scars  
Her body stained with  
Her own blood  
The scars on her arms  
They spelled out my name  
She smiled  
'You killed me'  
And kissed me  
Her lips cold  
Lifeless  
Dead  
Then she disappeared  
And I knew  
Why the fire  
Was weeping


	4. I didn't wear black to your funeral

I Didn't Wear Black to your Funeral

Darkness, despair, death  
Hanging all around  
They stood back with tears  
Falling from their eyes  
All of them were crying  
Your friends  
Your family  
But not me  
I didn't cry  
I couldn't  
You always told me  
Not to cry if you died  
Before I did  
I suppose you knew  
That this would happen  
You were the one who  
Could see the future  
I could not  
I never saw this  
I suppose I am blind  
When it comes to reality  
It was so dark there  
Oppresive  
Mournful  
White, tear-stained faces against  
A sea of black  
I didn't wear black to your funeral  
You always told me  
That I should wear red  
But red hurt even more  
Because of your lifeblood  
Your blood that was spilled  
My name carved into you  
Your arms  
Your veins  
Your heart  
I realise now  
I killed you  
I never showed you that  
I loved you  
And I killed you  
There was only darkness  
After that  
But didn't wear black to your funeral  
Because it wasn't the darkness  
That killed you  
It was your blood  
Your heart  
Your unacknowledged love  
It was me


	5. Broken Venus

Broken Venus

The frost lies on the ground  
A widowed maiden by the grave  
Her violet eyes clouded  
Filled with tears  
Lifeless  
She stands afore a gravestone  
A marble angel  
Its wings weathered  
Broken  
It seems a fallen angel  
Much like the one she loved  
The one she lost  
She lays the flowers  
By the grave  
The tears falling freely  
Her fallen angel  
Her broken Venus  
Dead a year  
Gone forever  
No crystal this time  
Could save her soul  
Broken Venus  
Ivy-covered angel  
Burried six feet deep  
Her lost one  
Half her soul forever gone  
She turns away  
Her tears still falling  
The angel stands alone  
Strong against the cold  
A tear falls from its eye  
Broken Venus  
Fallen angel  
Damned forevermore


End file.
